Mi Corazón Perdido en Ti My Heart is Lost to You
by ix3rodeo
Summary: Songfic set to Brooks & Dunn's Mi Corazón Perdido En Ti My Heart is Lost To You...just Suze's musings about her & Jesse. My first attempt at this...be nice! lol. Between Haunted & Twilight.


Disclaimer: Jesse, Suze, Adam, Andy, Paul, Kelly, etc are owned by Meg Cabot. "My Heart is Lost to You" (c) Brooks & Dunn. I'm not bashing B&D or country, jazz, show tunes, etc by any means (I listen to country more than just about anything else, but one of my favorite CDs is the PoTO soundtrack. I'm a certified, bona fide, phantom phan, and proud of it!) but I'm trying to go from Suze's point of view here. And she doesn't seem like the type of girl to really have much of a diverse taste in music. So anyway, some of the song is missing for the sake of its use here..but yeah. I hope yall like it, this is my first shot at this!

Honestly, I don't know why I let Adam talk me into it. One of those "musical appreciation" classes for high schoolers at the community college...you know, where you're supposed to like just listen to music and explain your feelings on it? Sounds easy, right? Plus, it totally got Andy off my back about not doing enough extra stuff for college. Believe me, my life--being a mediator with all that requires, plus my "mediator lessons" with Paul, plus regular school stuff like the whole being our class's vice president and having to put up with "likeomigod" class president Kelly...Oh yeah. I think I pretty much have my extra curriculars covered for, I don't know, life. Seriously.

But, anyway. Back to the class. It sounded like a good idea. All you have to do is just sit around, listen to music, and write a paragraph or whatever. But the part that you don't think about is what kind of music you listen to. And it's not like just good music. They make you listen to everything. Stuff like jazz, classical, show tunes, and country. Yeah. Great. So far today, I've listened to Frank Sinatra, a whole bunch of classical stuff by guys who's names I can't pronounce, the soundtrack to The Phantom of the Opera- the 2004 movie one with that hot Scottish guy playing the Phantom, and I'm getting ready to put in the first of the country CD's I borrowed. "Steers & Stripes" by Brooks & Dunn...who are, as far as I can tell, a cowboy and a guy with hair that probably took more hairspray to hold up than I've used in the past month. Supposedly, though, they're okay. For country, I mean. I skimmed the list of songs on the CD and hit play. The first four songs were kind of boring, but the fifth kind of had an almost Spanish sound to it. Even though I knew he was at the rectory (thank you, Father Dom. Not!), my eyes went to the windowsill that Jesse sometimes had occupied when he was here. I decided to keep on listening to it.

Maybe it was the moonlight

The scent of you on the breeze

Maybe it was your shadow that fell over me

Such a beautiful stranger

Eyes darker than coal

Your first look crossed the desert

Into my soul

I began to kind of drum my fingers to the beat on my desk. This song kinda reminded me of Jesse. Especially the whole "beautiful stranger/eyes darker than coal" thing. I remembered how the first time I met him, even though I had been unbelievably annoyed by his presence, I couldn't deny how gorgeous he was. And those sexy, dark brown eyes...God.

Mi corazón perdido en ti

My heart is lost to you

You have captured my love completely

My heart is lost to you

Oh my heart is lost to you

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. This was the kind of song I could completely see myself doing some kind of sexy Spanish dance to...with Jesse, of course. I'd be wearing a long, floaty red dress, with my hair down and maybe a flower in it, or something, and he'd be wearing what he always wears-ghosts can't exactly change clothes, afterall- those tight black pants, his black riding boots, and a white shirt open just far enough, exposing his very well developed abs. If it weren't Jesse, I would swear that he wears his like that just to drive me crazy. Seriously. But he's too much of a gentleman to even have the remotest idea of how hot he is.

But when I saw you there dancing

Mesmerized by the gaze

There was some kind of magic

That led me away

I'm really liking this song. A lot. For country, it's not all that bad, really. I mean, yeah, it's still definitely country, and all, but it's not all about fried food or double-wides or whatever. And it reminds me of Jesse. Which is definitely a good thing. He's just...man. I don't even know what to say about him. I love him so much...which is probably not normal, but since when has my life ever been normal? If I tried to be "normal", I would be dating Paul Slater, or someone. Ew. No, thanks. I'll take my dead ranchero. Jesse's like the exact opposite of Paul...and not just the whole thing about Paul being alive. Where Paul is conceited and cruel, Jesse is never anything but kind and loving. Seriously...Jesse would do anything to help someone else.

Mi corazón perdido en ti

My heart is lost to you

You have captured my love completely

My heart is lost to you

Oh my heart is lost to you

"Hello, querida," I heard a voice behind me say.

I spun around. It was Jesse. What was he doing here? Father Dom would probably completely spaz out if he knew that Jesse had left the rectory-especially, heaven forbid, to come see me in my room. My morals are, apparently, at stake here. I should really be worried. Not. "Won't Father Dom freak if he knew you were here?"

Jesse kind of arched his eyebrows at my referring to Father Dom "freaking". Modern language isn't his favorite thing in the world. "Probably. Except he isn't at the rectory, either." He smiled at me. I swear, every time he does that, my heart skips a beat. Every time.

"Oh, okay then." I grinned at him.

Jesse came and looked at the stack of CD's on my desk an then at the paper in front of me. "What are you doing, Susannah?"

"Homework."

"That involves listening to music?"

"Music appreciation...I have to listen to songs and say what I think about them."

"Ah..I see," he said.

"Yeah...tell me, Jesse, what does this song make you think of?" I restarted the song. Jesse stood and listened. When it was over, he took me in his arms and kissed me. "That is what it made me think of, querida," he said.

I grinned. "Me, too." And we kissed again. 


End file.
